


Meaningless

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Familiar Faces and Warm Embraces [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Several years after Jack set everyone free, William still finds himself waiting for him to somehow join them in the afterlife.Jack always came back. Why would this be an exception?
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Series: Familiar Faces and Warm Embraces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796482
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Meaningless

William sat in silence on the slope that he had become very familiar with over the past few years. The soft grass under his hands was wet with the evening’s dew, and the air was crisp and just a little chilly. He wasn’t sure what this place was, exactly. It wasn’t chaotic like the Flipside had been, and it certainly wasn’t heaven, but wherever _‘here’_ was, William had grown very familiar with it. While the Flipside had been crawling with horrible, mechanical monstrosities, this place was free of those sharp teeth and elongated claws. There were no pirate fox lurking around the corner, ready to impale their next unlucky victim with their hooks. Freddy’s was becoming a distant memory, and though what it had done to the countless souls that now lingered in this plain of existence wouldn’t ever be forgotten, the relevance it had on the rest of their existence was minimal. Freddy’s just was a series of horrific, twisted memories; a nightmare that everyone had finally managed to wake up and escape from.

The sound of light footsteps made William tense instinctually. Despite there being no threats here, the life that he had lived before had taught him to be alert and defensive; this idea of a death-free reality was something that still hadn’t quite sunk in yet.

William looked at the small purple ball of fluff that was trotting up beside him. The dog’s ears were perked up and his tail was wagging back and forth slowly. He was perfectly relaxed and content here, just like the others. William watched as Blackjack sat beside him on the hill without a word. What was there to say? The dog was always nearby, watching William with those burning white pupils that no longer made him uneasy. While time in the Flipside was broken, it seemed to work in this plain of existence a little better. William wasn’t exactly sure if time here was synced with the living world, but unlike the permanent unchanging darkness of the Flipside, this place cycled through night and day. The darkness that the night brought was soothing, though. There was a moon to light up the soft earth below, and countless stars that glimmered and fell through the blackened sky. 

“Are you well?” Blackjack asked in a soft voice. William stared at the dog for a while before turning his attention back to the fading sun. It took the man a moment to respond, but he _did_ eventually find his voice. 

“Yes.” He lied. Blackjack knew that William wasn’t being completely honest with him, but there was no point in calling him out on it. The dog settled down next to William, getting comfortable as the air grew colder and the stars began to show themselves.

“He’s not coming, you know…” Blackjack finally muttered. It was something he had never dared to say out loud, and just as he expected, William didn’t take it well. The man turned to look at the dog with a mixture of horror and sadness on his face. He was too upset to express anger, it seemed. Blackjack’s ears flattened in regret as tears gathered in William’s eyes.

“You don’t know that.” William huffed in a shaky voice. 

“There’s nothing of him left, William.” Blackjack muttered in a soft voice. “He’s gone. You know that.” William turned away from the dog with a defiant shake of his head.

“No. He’s going to find a way here. I know he will. He always finds a way to come back.”

Blackjack stared at William as he trembled. There was no possible way that the man William had come to know as ‘Jack’ was coming. Jack was an abomination; something that was never meant to be. He was an empty husk; a soulless monster who didn’t belong in the living world or the afterlife. William knew that there was no part of the Jack he knew that could follow him, but if Fredbear had the ability to revive his soulless corpse, surely he could grant him some way to come along one day. Dave, unlike Jack’s siblings, never gave up hope that somehow, some way, Jack would return to him. Jack always found himself coming back to him… why would this be an exception? Jack had done all he could to fix Henry’s and William’s sins; he had spent countless years attempting to free the prisoners that Freddy’s refused to let go of.

Jack put everyone back together. He saved everyone… yet… he couldn’t save himself.

“William.” Blackjack called out in a soft voice. William refused to look at the dog beside him. Blackjack was a constant reminder of Jack; the last gift that he ever gave before fading away into nothingness. William refused to accept Jack’s fate, though. Jack was out there somewhere, trying to find a way back to him. He was sure of it. Jack couldn’t ever leave him.

_Sportsy would come back some day._

It became painfully apparent to Blackjack that William wasn’t going to listen to him; he never would. Blackjack wasn’t going to lie to him and sugarcoat the truth to prevent hurting his feelings. _Jack wasn’t ever coming back._ If Blackjack wasn’t going to be able to comfort and console William in this form, there was only one other way he could think of doing so. Jack had sent him with William to the afterlife to stay by his side and comfort him, so that was exactly what he intended on doing. It was Jack’s final wish, and Blackjack wasn’t going to deny it.

“ _Dave._ ” A familiar voice called. William tensed and turned around with wide eyes.

Where the purple dog was moments before now sat a man with a friendly, gap-toothed smile.

A tear slipped down William’s cheek as he fought between the urge to scramble away and push himself closer to the figure in search of a hug.

William knew that this wasn’t Jack. Not his Jack, anyway. The figure was a purple shade, just like the dog’s fur had been. This was Blackjack sitting next to him, only he had taken the form that he once had before detaching from his vessel. He was a dead ringer for Jack apart from the purple skin. William’s throat tightened and he shook his head as a sob escaped him.

“Don’t do this.” He pleaded with a whine. Blackjack moved a little closer to the bigger man and opened his arms wide, inviting William in for a comforting hug. 

“Blackjack-” William watched through teary eyes as Blackjack gave him a soft smile.

“It’s okay, William.” Blackjack whispered out in that voice that William had longed to hear again for years. The figure looked like Jack, he sounded like Jack, and as William gave in and lunged forward for a hug, it became apparent that he even smelled like Jack. There was no hint of decay anymore, though. Only the smell of Jack’s shampoo and cologne.

William trembled as ‘Jack’ wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Will hid his face in his chest, soaking it with tears that he’d held in for far too long.

Blackjack ran his fingers through William’s hair with a soothing hum. If William needed to cry this out, he was going to let him. Time was irrelevant to them; there was nowhere to be and nothing to do. Blackjack wasn’t sure how long William clung to him, but it seemed like an eternity before he finally pulled away. William wiped his eyes and stared at Blackjack for a while.

Somehow seeing Jack’s face was both a comfort and a curse. This wasn’t Sportsy… and it never would be. William sniffled as he dried his eyes and turned away from the purple look-alike. Blackjack didn’t speak, and it took William a while to find his voice.

“He’s coming back.” William muttered in a cold tone. Blackjack’s smile fell and he turned away as well. There was no convincing William otherwise, and it was apparent that there was no hope of getting him to see the truth. William barely reacted to the feeling of the dog crawling into his lap. Nothing was said about Blackjack’s return to his preferred form, and the two remained quiet for the rest of the night. William ran his hand across the dog’s neck and back as he gazed out at what was supposed to be his happy end. Without Jack, though, it was just a meaningless existence.


End file.
